Perverted Hanyous, Frostbite, and a red haori
by I wear hug-a-me jackets
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha get caught in a blizzard, and find a hut, but...Inuyasha has been acting a bit strange toward Kagome. Will Kagome figure it out? Or will something happen to Inuyasha? [InuKag] NOT A BLANKET SCENARIO! [CH. 3UP! YAY]
1. Wet school outfits and a haori

Disclaimer: If I owned it I'd be RICH.  
  
Laura: *Popping out* I'M BAAAAACK  
  
*People run away screaming*  
  
Laura: NO! HEY COME BACK!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Snow was falling, EVERYWHERE. Possibly turning into a blizzard, Inuyasha and Kagome trudged along in it. "Inuyasha why did you have to drag me along?!" Kagome said, "WHAT?!" Inuyasha yelled, "I SAID WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BRING ME ALON-" she was cut short when she slipped on ice.  
  
Kagome never hit the ground as she was grabbed by Inuyasha, "Be more CAREFUL" Inuyasha yelled at her, she just nodded. But of course...Kagome tripped again this time she hit the ground "Itai!" she mumbled rubbing her knee, Inuyasha just bend down backwards.  
  
The girl took the hint and climbed onto Inuyasha's back, his hands tightened a bit on her knees, Kagome clung onto Inuyasha for dear life as he started to jump his way through the blizzard.  
  
~Flashback!~  
  
Kaede nodded her head slowly "Yes Inuyasha there is a rumor of a Shikon shard in the next village" she said looking at Kagome and Inuyasha, "Feh! Fine we'll go and get it!" Inuyasha smiled cockily.  
  
"Inuyasha I'm afraid Sango and I cannot go with you this time" Miroku said walking into the hut, "Why not?" Kagome asked, "We promised to help out here with the snow storm." Sango mumbled.  
  
Shippo bounced into Kagome's lap "You'll go with us right Shippo?" Kagome asked pleadingly, "Its too cooold!" Shippo whimpered and jumped over to Kaede, "Oh Alright..." Kagome sighed.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
'Oh Kaede why did you have to tell about a shard rumor?' Kagome thought, Inuyasha hands tightened on her knees a bit, 'Shit! I'm getting aroused by this...' he thought, he quickly shook the idea out of his head as he came into view of a hut. He quickly jumped over to it putting Kagome down.  
  
"Eh? Inuyasha what are we doing?" Kagome asked, Inuyasha ignored her walking in 'I guess it would be good to stay here' she though, she loved the idea of getting out of the cold. Kagome ran in after him 'Damn it was awful stupid of me to wear my school uniform in this weather!' she thought.  
  
Kagome blinked, why was Inuyasha sitting so far away from her, "Feh, Kagome can you start a fire?" he asked not looking at her, "er...sure" Kagome said walking over to the small fire place in the small hut. It wasn't exactly that small, but barely big enough she could get her head and shoulder into it.  
  
"KYAAAA!" Kagome yelled as she pulled out of the fireplace drenched, Inuyasha snorted then stopped at he say Kagome's white shirt clinging her body. "I-Inuyasha I don't t-think we can s-star a fire" she managed to say, shivering. Inuyasha stared for a moment then blushed slightly, taking off his haori and handing it to her, "T-turn around" she said blushing.  
  
"Feh" was all Inuyasha said, he turned around quickly, "No peeking!" Kagome said, peeling off her wet clothes and replacing them with his haori. Inuyasha so badly wanted to turn around, of course if he did he would be sat until his back broke. "You can turn around now" Kagome said, Inuyasha sat down quickly.  
  
Kagome walked over and sat down next to him, he looked over "What?" he asked, "Want some hot chocolate?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Laura: x_o; I'm sorry if it sucks...its my first time writing a REAL R rated ficcy...AND ITS NOT A BLANKET SCENARIO!! *Smacks you all with a pig*  
  
Pig who turns out as P-chan: SQUEEE!!  
  
Laura: *Pours hot water on him* RYOUGA BABY!  
  
Ryouga: Uh....  
  
Laura: *Glomps*  
  
Chibi Random Person: *cries* 


	2. Thinking and a kiss

Disclaimer: *Silence* I OWN INUYASHA!!! MUWAHAHAHAHAA!!  
  
Copyright Agents: *Drag her away*  
  
Laura: NO I REALLY DO!! REALLY!!  
  
Ryouga: *Chases after them* DROP 'ER!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha blinked "Hot...chokolate?" he asked, "Hot CHOCOLATE" Kagome repeated, the hanyou blinked again. "Its...Wait..." Kagome then furrowed her eyebrows together "Oh...I left my bookbag with Shippo and Kaede" she said. Inuyasha stared at Kagome a bit, her body was shaking slightly, Well you couldn't really keep warm the way she was wearing his haori.  
  
Kagome looked down her bare feet, she had stripped every single clothing off and put on Inuyasha's haori, it wasn't the best warmth either. Inuyasha sat down next to her put an arm around her shoulder, "I-Inuyasha?" she asked looking at him, "Feh" he replied. Kagome shutted up and snuggled up to him, she sighed, this was almost to good to be true.  
  
They both sat here, blushing like tamatos (A/N:...is that how you spell it?) then Kagome started to think, she had noticed that Inuyasha had recently been stealing short glances at her, whenever she smiled at him he seemed to suddenly turn red. What did this mean? Did Inuyasha actually like KAGOME? Kagome's face suddenly turned red, did she like Inuyasha? Yeah sure he was a jerk, but underneth he was sweet to her...sometimes.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, he was having a HORRIBLE time trying to keep control with Kagome pressed up against him like this, with his haori on, barely covering her thig-DAMNIT He was turning into the hentai houshi! 'Damnit!' Inuyasha thought shaking his head.  
  
"Inuyasha whats wrong?" Kagome asked looking up at Inuyasha, he looked down at her, blushed, then looked away "Nothing's wrong" he said. Kagome looked a little hurt, "Alright..." she said, hurt was written all over in her voice, Inuyasha cracked "Oi nothings wrong really Kagome!" he growled. Kagome nodded, sighing she knew the loved Inuyasha, but of course she was never going to tell.  
  
Inuyasha let go of Kagome finally scooting a bit away from her, she looked at him "I-Inuyasha whats wrong?" She finally asked, he looked over at her then turned away. Kagome blinked Inuyasha was acting so strange! "Inuyasha! Look at me!" she demanded, when he didn't turn around she grabbed his bangs and turned his head toward hers, "WHATS WRONG?" she asked again. Inuyasha stared at her straight in the eye, he growled trying so hard to resist just grabbing her and having his way.  
  
(A/N: *BLUUUUUUSH* ; Maybe we should end now!)  
  
[Endless hoard of fans: NOOO *Smacks* NOW GET BACK TO WORK]  
  
(A/N: x___X yesh)  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha moaned, Kagome blinked "What?" she asked, letting go of his bangs, and pushing her face close to his "Inuyasha what is wrong?" she asked. Inuyasha stared at how far away their lips where, if he moved a bit more forward he could kiss her, oh how he desired her lips. Inuyasha stole a quickly glance at Tetsusaiga, which had been left carelessly aside, now wishing he hadn't done that he looked back at Kagome.  
  
Kagome sighed sadly "Is...this about Kikyo?" she asked, Inuyasha suddenly grabbed onto Kagome's shoulders pulling her a bit closer to him, "IS that what you think this is about?! KIKYO?!" he roared, she tensed up, scared. Inuyasha suddenly let go "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." he said, Kagome just nodded gulping "I know you didn't...I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to mentio-" Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha.  
  
His lips claimed her's, "Mmph" was the only sound that came out of Kagome's mouth while he kissed her, Inuyasha pulled away, there hot breath's mingling with each others, "I-Inuyasha?" Kagome gasped.  
  
They both seemed to turn away, they're faces flushed with embaressment, the kiss had been so unexpected! Inuyasha turned away and Kagome swore he had the goofiest grin in the world, she suddenly bolted up, "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I-I sense two jewel shards...and there headed here fast!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-o_o- *BLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSH* Oi perverted-ness I'm not good at writing.  
  
*GASP* Could it be Kouga? Or could it be some sorta weird demon that has two shards? Alright then I'll let you vote of who you think it is XD  
  
But I repeat: IT. IS. NOT. KIKYO.  
  
Ryouga: o_O;  
  
So as well if you think of a good idea that you wanna put in here hey! I might put it in! XD So just like REVIEW. x__X;;  
  
REEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW Or I'll smack ya with a pig again!! 


	3. In pop the idiot, hentais, and fights

Disclaimer: I'll never own Inuyasha!! WILL I?! *Sobs*  
  
Ryouga: *Slaps head* Urgh Why do I put up with this?!  
  
Laura: o_o Because you love me so?  
  
Ryouga: ...  
  
Laura: FINE THEN! I'M CALLING A DIVORCE *storms off*  
  
Ryouga: ...  
  
Anywhoot meh thankies to all meh reviewers!  
  
Jettwolf90- I'M UPDATING I'M UPDATING  
  
nuyasha-girly-2007- o_o yeah she's almost naked isn't she?  
  
Kiwi Gal- How could I ever forget Inu-sama's hentai human brain?! BUT o_o His Youkai brain ish also a hentai a big one to XD  
  
bloodbunny- I hate Kikyo too, and SHE should just DROP dead!  
  
Tale Teller1- If you review I promise to not smack ya with a piggy ^^;  
  
Riku the Evil- I hate Kikyo too, actually Kouga has 2 shards. One was taken out when the Birds of Paradise attacked, er when Kouga was tryin to kill them it bit his arm and off popped the shikon shard.  
  
Purple-Sakura44- Hmm I should make him smell the kiss...but no sudden blurting out the feelings yet...  
  
Again...THANKS FOR REVIEWING *hugs you all* ^_______^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3: Stupid *Bleep*  
  
Inuyasha stood up "Two shikon jewel shards?" he asked Kagome, she nodded, he lifted up his head and sniffed the air "argh shit!" he cursed. Kagome blinked "W-what?" she asked, Inuyasha just pointed outside of the hut. As if on cue a twister came out and headed toward the hut, it stopped and Kouga seemed to pop out of it.  
  
"K-Kouga-kun?" Kagome blinked, "Yo! Kagome!" Kouga yelled, grinning he ran up to Kagome but was stopped as Inuyasha stepped infront of her, "What do you want?" he asked. Kouga glared "I've come for my woman! So step aside Inu-kuro" Kouga said cockily, puffing out his chest just to show his 'manly- ness'.  
  
Inuyasha growled "Shut up you whimpy wolf, Kagome's not your woman" he huffed crossing his arms over his chest, Kouga suddenly growled, pushing past Inuyasha and walking up to Kagome. Kouga sniffed arouned her face, "What the hell?!" he cursed, "Why the hell is Inu-kuro's smell all in your mouth Kagome?!" Kouga demanded an answer.  
  
Kagome blinked, remembering the kiss, she blushed "I uh..." she stammered, Inuyasha blushed slightly trying to hide it, he as well remembered the kiss they had shared;  
  
~His lips claimed her's, "Mmph" was the only sound that came out of Kagome's mouth while he kissed her, Inuyasha pulled away, there hot breath's mingling with each others, "I-Inuyasha?" Kagome gasped.~  
  
"Feh, why would I kiss her?" Inuyasha grumbled, Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, and huffed "Well then fine!" she yelled at him "Osuwari!" Kagome stormed back into the hut with a quick goodbye to Kouga, Kouga blinked "Oh now look what you did" he yelled at Inuyasha pointing at him, who was dumbstricken.  
  
~*~  
  
Sango dropped down onto her butt as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders "Ugh its so cold!" she yelled, "Sango-chan would you like me to warm you up?" Miroku smiled sitting down next to her. Sango looked over at the houshi and glared "Thats just what you want isn't it?" she asked, Miroku sweatdropped "Please Sango-chan! I'm a holy man" he said trying to defend himself, holding up his hands.  
  
She rolled her eyes, "A holy man at groping people..." she muttered picking up Kirara who had walked over, "Why is it soo cooold?!" Shippo squeaked running over and setting himself between Miroku and Sango trying to get some warmth "I wish Kagome was here" he sniffled. "Your fault you left Inuyasha and Kagome alone" Miroku said to Shippo, "Wait...its...winter and Springs is coming up soon..." Sango said, her eyes widened she leaned over and whisphered something to Miroku.  
  
Miroku's smile turned into a big grin "Why that lucky dog Inuyasha" he said grinning pervertedly, "You hentai!" Sango screetched punching him in the arm, "ow! I'm just stating facts" the houshi said crawling away from Sango's brutal hits.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome, who was currently fussing over her still wet clothes. "Feh" he said "Hmph just drop it Inuyasha" Kagome said without even turning around to look at Inuyasha, she was obviously angry at what he had said. "Look bitch I'm...er..NEVERMIND." Inuyasha yelled closing his eyes and leaning against the corner of the hut. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and huffed she sat on the opposite wall and hugged her knees to her chest trying to keep warm.  
  
Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome again, turning his head away quickly as Kagome looked over at him, Kagome blushed slightly, then remembered the reason why she was mad and turned away. Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, but then stopped, he growled 'If I say I'm sorry I'll sound like a wuss' he thought to himself glancing at Kagome again. Who had currently fallen asleep "That bitch!" Inuyasha yelled hitting his fist onto the ground growling slightly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OMGWTF! Laura DIDN'T do a cliffhanger!  
  
Several People: GASP!  
  
Yeah those gasping mice are right! Er anyways REEEEEEEVVVVVVVIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW  
  
Anyone: ...Divorce?! DID I HEAR DIVORCE?!  
  
Chibi Random Person: Amen.  
  
-_-;; Anyways the STORY shall get better and more lemony XD! Yay for porno! Oh XD Laura-chan's stupid but can someone tell her how to get the italics and bold font on here? 


End file.
